1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat developing method and a heat developing apparatus for a rapid process by heating and then cooling a sheet film with a heat developing photosensitive material coated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 indicated below discloses a heat developing apparatus for sliding and heating a sheet film on the EC (emulsion coated) side between a heating drum (heated) having a flexible layer and a plurality of opposing rollers, thereby developing a film with a latent image formed. Patent Document 2 indicated below discloses a heat developing apparatus of a method of using a fixed heater divided into three parts instead of the heating drum aforementioned and sliding and heating the BC (back coated) side of a film on the heater.
In a conventional heat developing apparatus, the heat developing time is generally 14 seconds or so (a length of 17 inches in the conveying direction), though realization of a faster heat developing process and higher image quality is required. However, in Patent Documents 1 and 2, no measures for a rapid heat developing process are suggested and disclosed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Announcement 10-500497
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2003-287862